Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 5 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 4 \times 5 + 2 \times 6 $ $ = 20 + 2 \times 6 $ $ = 20 + 12 $ $ = 32 $